Episode 8041 (16th January 2013)
Plot Tyrone secretly phones Fiz and arranges to meet her at Tina's flat. Kylie and David have a heart-to-heart. Kylie desperately insists that she's not capable of raising another child. David thinks she underestimates herself. Mary returns to help at the café while Roy's still suffering with his back. Rob logs into the Underworld calendar and sees a new meeting has been scheduled. He makes a note of the contact number, oblivious to Carla's plan. Kylie angrily tackles Eva for blabbing to David about the abortion. Eva's contrite but reiterates that Kylie would be making a huge mistake to throw away her marriage by going through with it. Kylie's in turmoil. Karl asks Steve to re-employ him as a driver at Street Cars. Nick is mortified when Kylie reveals that she intends to tell David the truth about the baby. Tyrone tells Fiz that once he's married he's taking Ruby and leaving Kirsty. Fiz vows to stand by him throughout any resultant legal proceedings but warns it will be costly. Kylie explains to Nick that the only way to save her marriage is to be honest. She refuses to risk David finding out he's not the baby's father as it would destroy him. Nick can't believe his ears. Rob arrives at the bistro for his business meeting to be met by Carla and Michelle. Carla threatens to go to the police if he doesn't give up his new business. Rob laughs and assures her that he's going nowhere. Carla's frustrated. Nick thinks that Kylie's mad, as she cannot be sure the baby isn't actually David's. He urges her to keep schtum, and says if she chooses to have the baby they must never question that David is the father. Tearful Kylie faces an impossible dilemma. Stella can't help feeling sorry for Karl. With her blessing, Steve gives him back his job. Tyrone summons Kevin to No.9 and asks him to buy his share of the garage. Kevin's shocked. Keeping quiet about his plan to flee, Tyrone claims that the money is for his family's future and makes baffled Kevin promise not to say anything to Kirsty. David's overcome with relief when Kylie decides not to go ahead with the abortion. Delighted David swears she won't regret the decision. Guilty Kylie can only hope so. Cast Regular cast *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: In a heart-to-heart with David, Kylie desperately insists she's not capable of raising another child, but he says she underestimates herself; Tyrone makes Kevin an interesting proposition after secretly meeting Fiz, who vows to stand by him through any legal proceedings over Ruby; Rob arrives at the Bistro for his business meeting, only to be met by Carla and Michelle; and Karl asks Steve to re-employ him as a driver at Street Cars. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,110,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes